Sephiroth Marries Fujin
by Vicious Cerberus
Summary: I loved writing this it's a marriage between Sephiroth and Fujin. One of the few things that brings the ex-general to such nervousness a marriage. Please read and reviews.


**Sephiroth Marries Fujin**

"You nervous?" Zell asked the tall, silver haired man. To which he received a shake of the head.

"It is a funny thing, I've fought countless battles, waged wars, destroyed things that threatened humanity and never before have I felt this way." Sephiroth let out a small laugh, his hands were unsteady…not just unsteady but shaking as he adjusted his tie and patted down his suit. It was also uncommon for him to wear anything except his warrior's attire.

"Chill out, man it'll be alright. Alls you have to do is walk down an aisle, say a few words, and BAM it's over." The tattoo faced youth spoke way more sure of himself than the ex-general.

The wedding itself was being held in front of Balamb Garden, Sephiroth was in Zell's dormitory wearing a rented dark blue tuxedo, normally it would be in black but he had let Fujin decide on the color scheme and he didn't not agree it was a good color for him.

'Gods damnit.' He thought as he checked himself in the mirror, he so wished he at least had his Masamune, but of course what would be the need for a weapon at a wedding? There was a knock at the dormitory door to which the cheerful Zell answered.

"Heeeey Sephy!" Yuffie said as she and her cohort Selphie entered the room. "I betcha even YOU are nervous." The ninja smirked as she playfully punched Sephiroth on the arm.

"Youu know we're with ya all the way, Sephy. This is the first wedding I've been to I hope you're reaaaddaaay!" Yuffie toyed as she laid on Zell's bed to which Selphie sat beside her.

"Ready…doesn't really describe what I'm feeling." Sephiroth spoke lowly with a small smile.

"Oh my. Is the Great Soldier Sephiroth not sure?" Yuffie asked as she played with Selphie's hair.

She got a gruff answer "It's not that I'm not sure…I don't know what it is…aww hell." He said sitting next to Selphie and Yuffie.

"Well you guys I know Tifa looks freaking awesome in her blued leather skirt, and tube top. It's a beautiful day for a marriage. The sun is shining the birds are tweeting it's perfect Sephiroth." Zell claimed looking in the mirror at his own deep colored t-shirt and blue jeans.

"Oh gawd, Zell, you sound like a giiiirrll," Yuffie teased tattoo face to which Sephiroth, and Selphie let out a small laugh.

"Well we had better get in place, huh?" Selphie grabbed Yuffie's hand and they left the room as Lulu and Paine entered.

"We don't know each other very well but we both wished to congratulate you on your wedding, Mr. Sephiroth." Lulu coolly spoke as Paine walked to stand in front of the ex-general as he looked up from her boots to her face.

"I wanted you to have this, Lulu and I found it back in our world. See it's a pin?" Paine softly said as she removed the handkerchief from Sephiroth's breast pocket and clipped it on. It was a type of maltese cross, but the points were connected by small pieces of silver.

"Thank you both. Maybe in the future we will be able to get to know each other better, but for now I really appreciate you two being here for this." Sephiroth stuck out his bare hand to which Paine's gloved hand grasped it firmly and shook it twice.

"Aww to heck with that, stand up Sephiroth." Lulu commanded and he listened before she pulled him into her and Paine at the same time. He couldn't help but feel…something.

"Eh hem…" Zell coughed the three separated from each other before Lulu took Paine's dark blue glove in her right hand then they waved over their shoulders as they left the dormitory.

'That was odd, but very…comforting.' The Silver Haired Savior thought as he and Zell heard the loudspeaker click on.

"Everyone report to the entrance of the Garden foooorrr…Sephiroth and Fujin's marriage!" Edea said excitedly over the speaker.

"Whelp, big dog, it's all you now." Zell consoled with a firm pat on the ex-soldier's arm before slowly leading Sephiroth out the dormitory to the main entrance, where Edea awaited him. She was dressed in a dark blue satin sequined dress, she looked ravishing.

"Thank you, Edea." Was all Sephiroth calmly said to the sorceress before she wrapped her arm in the crook of his.

"No need. I know you and Fujin really care about each other and you'll take care of her for as long as you both will live. Same as I with Xu and Quistis." Matron informed as she looked up to him with tears in her eyes.

The wedding music started as they slowly walked down the ramp between the many seated SeeDs and Garden cadets. Everyone on both sides were in different deep shades of blue, the best men and the bridesmaids. Once Sephiroth and Edea made it to the podium behind which an Eidolon priest stood they separated, the sorceress joined the bridesmaids while Sephiroth stood to the right of the podium.

Next Fujin started down the ramp with Squall at her side hooked arm in arm, she was gorgeous in a deep purple dress with a long trail behind it. The purple was a royal color that matched her Guardian Force as well she slowly waltzed down the aisle, Selphie had tears running down her face and Yuffie was smiling largely as was Zell. Squall was stoic until the two went their different ways at the podium. Sephiroth looked up at Fujin who had her deep golden flowers in her hands and she looked to him straight in his mako green cat eyes with hers normal, but also mako colored from his blood pumping through her veins.

The music stopped and the Eidolon priest began.

"We are gathered here today to join these two in holy matrimony, tis a beautiful day for a marriage. May the gods be at peace with the gathering of these friends and allies of Sir Sephiroth and Madame Fujin. Doth anyone reject the joining of these two souls for as long as they both shall live?" the priest waited for a few moments. "No? Well then Sephiroth have you any words you would like to speak to Fujin?"

"My Fujin. How else can I say this? I will be yours for as long as we shall both exist. The Life Stream couldn't keep me from watching over you, for once I know what it's like to love someone. I couldn't be more glad that that person is you." Sephiroth solemnly spoke as Fujin let tears fall freely, he knew she wasn't one for words.

"Now Fujin do you have anything you would like to tell to Sephiroth, please speak now." The priest held his palm toward Fujin, even he wondered if she would say anything.

"…Sephiroth…I…I…will love you forever." Fujin said as more tears streamed down her face. Everyone let out a small sigh the whole group knew how hard it was for Fujin to show her emotions and for her to say THAT in front of all of those people they _knew_ it was the truth.

"Then let the gods bless these two and may they live together for as long as they may. You may _now_ kiss the bride."

Sephiroth leaned in and captured Fujin's lips softly in his but it took her breath away and her knees weakened, he noticed and placed his hand on her back just in case she fell before he released her mouth. She quickly regained her composure as did he.

"HELL YEAH!" Yuffie excitedly said which made the crowd break out in laughter. "GIMME SOME UH THAT!" She laughed as Selphie jumped up and down and Zell and Squall shook their heads in slight embarrassment as Fujin tossed her bouquet behind her at the bridesmaids.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

What'd ya think? Please review it's pretty good right? Lol I loved writing this.

Signed,

Vicious Cerberus


End file.
